Purpose of Existence: Crafted For Command
by Higuchimon
Summary: Daisuke doesn't follow orders very well. The Kaiser intends to change that. To make it even worse, he's doing a very good job of it and Daisuke has no idea of why. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Crafted For Command  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke|| **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Chapter Word Count:** 1,564|| **Story Word Count:** 1,564|| **Chapter Count:** 1/12  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** R  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, I11, 9-14 chapters; Three-Sided Box Challenge, 12 chapters, 1400-1600 wpc; One Ship Boot Camp, #23, modulate; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #27, 12 chapters; Novella Masterclass (Wild Card)  
 **Notes:** This is both a breeds AU  & one where the events of canon occur when the 02 Chosen are teenagers and older. Specifically, Miyako is seventeen, Ken, Daisuke, Hikari, and Takeru are sixteen, and Iori is fourteen.  
 **Summary:** Daisuke doesn't follow orders very well. The Kaiser intends to change that. To make it even worse, he's doing a very good job of it and Daisuke has no idea of why.

* * *

"Wake up."

Daisuke didn't want to, but his eyes opened anyway and he blinked, absolutely lost on where he was. Where had he been?

Right. The Digital World. Fighting the Kaiser. Then something had sorta blown up near him and everything turned red, then black, and now he was… he was…

Apparently in a very deep pit of trouble.

Kaiser stood in front of him, hands on his hips, whip hanging off of his belt, a smirk on his lips that Daisuke hated the sight of right away.

"That's a good boy," Kaiser praised and Daisuke wondered why in the world he liked the sound of that when he hated the Kaiser so very much.

Daisuke drew breath to demand to know what was going on, where he was, and what the Kaiser thought he was doing. He couldn't get a single word out before Kaiser pressed a gloved finger against his lips.

"Be quiet. You weren't given permission to speak."

 _What's that got to do with it?_ Daisuke wanted to ask but it was as if his voice no longer worked. He checked himself over as quickly as he could. No Ring. No Spiral. Did those work on humans? If they did, Kaiser hadn't ever tried it before. And since he couldn't find one now, even if they did, that wasn't what was going on now.

Kaiser's finger remained where it was, but now he tapped it on Daisuke's lips.

"I know that you're confused and have questions. I'll tell you what you need to know. I've learned something very interesting about you, Motomiya Daisuke, and I want to make certain that it's true."

Confused didn't even begin to cover everything. He jerked his head around again, pulling it away from the Kaiser's touch, trying to find V-mon and his friends. He came up with nothing.

Was he the only one who'd been caught? That didn't look good in the slightest.

Kaiser cleared his throat and Daisuke turned back to him as if his head were on a string.

"I want you to pay attention to me and only me. There's no one else around for you to listen to anyway. I'm the only one allowed access to this room. Not even Wormmon can come in." He cupped the side of Daisuke's face with one hand. "It's just you and me, Daisuke."

If Daisuke could've spoken – and his voice remained oddly frozen – he would've declared how much he hated that fact. All he could do was stare at the Kaiser, though, and let his eyes do the talking.

"Are you aware that not all of your Chosen friends are as human as they appear?"

Daisuke blinked, tilting his head. Then he shook it carefully, since Kaiser seemed to be expecting an answer. He'd never heard of anything like that. He wasn't going to believe it just on the Kaiser's say-so, either.

A gesture and a screen appeared behind Kaiser, where Daisuke could see it. "Watch and learn, then. I've gathered some very interesting information."

The screen flickered, then resolved into an image of Taichi and Yamato lounging together by a river. Daisuke didn't recognize it, but he also spied Gabumon and Agumon with them, so it was probably somewhere in the Digital World. He wasn't sure of what they were doing nor could he hear them, but Yamato raised up one hand and if Daisuke could've rubbed his eyes he would have.

Because as far as he knew, people's hands didn't just _burst into flames_ like that. They should've jumped and screamed and done… something. Instead of Yamato trailing one hand in the air, a bit of fire following behind, and Taichi smiling.

The scene shifted over to Sora, and this time he recognized where she was: the area that Birdramon patrolled. Only now they were patrolling it together, which wasn't so unusual. The older Chosen visited their partners whenever they could, usually when the younger ones kept the Kaiser distracted.

Only he'd never, ever seen Sora-san _flying_ while she was in the Digital World, and doing it as easily as if she did it every day of her life.

Again the scene shifted and this time it showed Koushirou-san, chatting with a powerful lion-like Digimon, in a place that Daisuke didn't recognize, but it had a lot of baby Digimon there. Then the two of them turned to what looked like a row of targets, set up out of range of the babies, and the lion Digimon raised up one fist, blasting his attack, Fist of the Beast-King, toward one of them.

That wasn't so unusual either. This time, what set it apart was that Koushirou did a version of the same attack, red-gold flames incinerating one of the targets, and the lion Digimon nodded, resting one hand in pride on Koushirou's shoulder.

Last and not at all least, he saw Jou-san. He looked like he was just in his room, or a place Daisuke guessed was his room. Underneath his table there rested a small refrigerator, but instead of pulling out a soda of some kind, there was a vial in Jou's hand when he stood back up, one neatly labeled.

The screen moved in on it and Daisuke had time to read it before it changed. Understanding it took a few moments longer.

 _Blood? He's drinking_ _ **blood**_ _?_

He wanted to shake his head even more. This didn't seem like anything at all he wanted to believe about any of his friends.

 _Why wouldn't they tell us? I mean, I can get not telling us here, because of the Kaiser, but why not at home?_ He would've asked all of that out loud if he'd been able to. Then the Kaiser touched him again.

"They are part Digimon, part human. I've taken samples from all of you to determine precisely their lineage and their types. I can instruct you in that another time: when you've learned your place properly." He smiled and that drove at least some of the worry and confusion out of Daisuke. "But let me continue. Not only are _they_ of Digimon breeding, but so are _you_."

Daisuke blinked again. Then he shook his head, far more furiously than before. He didn't care what the Kaiser had in mind. Those images were probably faked anyway. He knew who he was. He knew who he _wasn't_.

But the Kaiser wasn't going to let it drop that easily. "What I learned from the scans of you I've done turned out to be very useful. You're special, Motomiya Daisuke. More so than any of the rest of them."

His hand rested again on Daisuke's cheek, then slid downward to cup his chin, turning his head so that Daisuke looked right at him.

"You won't believe what I've learned if I told you. So I will demonstrate instead. This will take time. Days. Perhaps even weeks. I doubt any longer than that. You're not that stubborn."

Daisuke determined that he would be, no matter what. Perhaps that showed in his eyes, since the Kaiser chuckled.

"These are my orders, which you will obey."

No sooner did he speak, than Daisuke noticed something strange about his voice. Stronger, deeper, _commanding_. Everything in Daisuke urged him to listen and to obey.

"You will only leave the fortress if I not only grant you permission, but have you on my leash. Leaving otherwise is not an option."

Kaiser's hand moved downward from Daisuke's chin to rest on his chest. Daisuke's heart beat faster at the touch. He told himself it was because he was furious. He wasn't sure of how convincing he was.

"You'll speak only when I ask you a question or give you an order. When you do speak, you'll be respectful of me. No insults. No trying to get around your orders." His hand moved again, splayed now across Daisuke's stomach. "You will only go to places in the fortress or out of it that I order you to go to. I won't have you roaming around unleashed."

He moved his hand away from Daisuke, who at once told himself that he didn't miss the contact.

He knew he lied on that one right away.

"Do you understand your orders?"

 _Of course I understood what you said! What makes you think I'm going to do what you want?_

What came out of his mouth was a single word. "Yes."

Kaiser smiled. "When you address me, you will call me _master_. Now, do you understand your orders?"

Part of Daisuke, the part he was most familiar with, ached to scream and resist. The rest of him, a part that he'd never even known existed and wasn't sure why it was making itself known now, luxuriated in the thought of orders and control and being ruled.

"Yes, master." He even sounded like himself to his own ears, only he wasn't saying what he wanted to say!

Kaiser fisted his hand in Daisuke's shirt and pulled them closer together. Only now did Daisuke realize that he hadn't been restrained at all this whole time. He'd been too surprised and far too confused to even notice until now.

And now Kaiser's actions spun every other thought out of his mind.

He gave no orders. He demanded everything.

Kaiser's lips landed on Daisuke's and kissed hungrily, as if Daisuke held the very breath of life within him.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** The M-rated portions will come in due course. Gotta set things up first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,555|| **Story Word Count:** 3,119|| **Chapter Count:** 2/12

* * *

Daisuke hated not being able to do what he wanted to do. At that given moment, what he wanted to do was to squirm away from Kaiser's grip and find out how to get back home, the sooner the better. Scoring some dinner along the way wouldn't have hurt in the slightest.

But his limbs refused to move and Kaiser wouldn't have let him go even if they would, and how in the name of all sanity had Kaiser learned how to be such an amazing kisser?

He refused to sink into it. He didn't know why he didn't seem to have a choice in obeying the Kaiser's commands without some kind of Ring or Spiral dictating that, but he could still think what he wanted, _feel_ what he wanted, and he didn't want anything to do with this hard, passionate, unwilling kiss.

When Kaiser finally stepped back, his hands cupping Daisuke's face still, Daisuke tried to raise up a hand, only for his captor to shake his head.

"Never, ever try to get rid of my touch on you," Kaiser said, his tone more of a teacher lecturing than anything else. "Now. I know that you're hungry."

Daisuke wished he wasn't. But he could feel how late it was getting and he'd skipped lunch anyway, too much homework and not enough time, and even though he didn't like it, he wanted to make certain that it got done anyway.

"I think I mentioned you not going anywhere without a leash on," Kaiser said, tapping his finger on Daisuke's lips as he did. "But a leash isn't quite as useful without a collar on."

Oh, no. Daisuke would've thrown the most epic fit possible if whatever that strange effect was didn't keep him quiet and restrained. He searched for a way to express what he wanted to know, what he needed to know. He couldn't speak unless Kaiser allowed him to. That sealed off most of his options. There was always interpretive dance, but he wasn't a good dancer.

Again Kaiser's fingers touched against him, and this time he held an elegantly crafted dark blue leather collar in his hands. Daisuke noticed two things right away: there was a leash already attached to it and it didn't have a buckle, just two ends.

"Stay still," Kaiser ordered, and Daisuke did just that. Which was getting more and more frustrating with every passing moment. Kaiser wrapped the collar around his neck, spent a few moments adjusting it, the two ends brushing together on the back of Daisuke's neck. He could hear a tiny sort of hiss, then Kaiser tugged the leash and nodded in pleasure. "No one else but me can take that off of you." He rested his hand against Daisuke's cheek, staring into his eyes, a mix of passion and command that melted Daisuke's knees. "You look fantastic like this."

Daisuke's head spun at his tone, let alone his words. He tried hard to catch his breath, working even harder to convey that he wanted to ask a question. If Kaiser recognized the fact, he ignored it. Instead, he tugged on the leash again.

"Come along. We don't want to be late for dinner."

Daisuke followed Kaiser through the confusing corridors of the fortress, every ounce of his annoyance focused on finding a way to break through the commands and get his freedom back. His body acted in all ways as if it didn't care about freedom, but just the bliss that washed over him whenever he did what Kaiser wanted.

 _He's wrong. He's just wrong. Wrong about all of it._ He couldn't be a Digimon. It wasn't even close to being possible. And the others _would_ have said something to him if they were too. This was all just some kind of weird, screwed up trick of the Kaiser's. It couldn't be anything else.

They entered a wide room with a table set with a delicious meal on it. Daisuke thought Kaiser would do something ridiculous like make him beg to get fed by hand or something. Instead, two places had been set up and Kaiser gestured him to one of them.

"Eat," Kaiser ordered. "We'll talk more after we're done."

Nothing about this was making Daisuke feel any better. But his legs and arms obeyed the Kaiser – something he found himself getting used to even as he hated it – and he settled down into the indicated chair. The food sent up tempting aromas and he let himself be tempted. At least Kaiser knew enough to feed him. He wasn't going to complain about that.

And yet the Kaiser also didn't take his eyes off of him, even as they ate. Daisuke couldn't shake the feeling of those intimidating, intense eyes on him, before he stopped and gave Kaiser a look of his own, trying to ask without words why he kept doing that.

His look must've said more than he'd thought since Kaiser smiled at him, brushing his fingers across Daisuke's cheek.

"I'll allow you one question for now. But then we finish eating."

Daisuke's thoughts crashed into one another as he tried to grasp enough of what was going on to form a proper question. He'd wanted to know ever since waking up what Kaiser had in mind and now he could ask… and now he had no idea of what question he wanted to say!

Something finally forced its way out of his lips. "Why are you treating me like this, master?" He hated that last word. But Kaiser's orders remained unchanged: he couldn't try to get around his orders and he had to treat Kaiser with – unearned – respect.

That got another of those smiles that said he knew far more than Daisuke did about the situation. The answer didn't tell Daisuke what he wanted to know, either.

"Because you are mine now, Daisuke. You just need convincing." Kaiser tilted his head in thought. "But you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you. I have no _reason_ to hurt you. I don't ruin what's mine." Again his hand caressed Daisuke's cheek. "You'll give me what I want eventually, and give it to me because you want me to have it. I can assure you of that."

 _Funny, I don't feel very assured._

And Daisuke found he could say something else, something that felt so much better than anything he'd said since Kaiser's voice called him to wake up.

"I'm not afraid of you, master." He wasn't. He wanted to beat the Kaiser's stupid head into the wall, remind him that a Chosen Child didn't try to take over the world, and that he wasn't better than everyone or anyone no matter how good he was at anything.

Kaiser still just smiled. "I think that's enough chitchat for now. Finish your dinner, Daisuke."

And again his throat closed to words and Daisuke started to eat, even though his appetite wavered just a fraction.

* * *

The Kaiser's enslaved Digimon didn't make another appearance until after they'd both finished eating, clearing off the table when they did show up, and all of them stayed as quiet as Daisuke himself was. He wanted to ask where V-mon was and if he'd been caught to. He still cursed himself for not having asked that when he'd had the chance. But there was so much that he really wanted to know and he couldn't sort through it all to ask what he _needed_ to know.

Once more led around by the leash, Daisuke followed Kaiser to a well-appointed bedroom, the bed itself large enough for three, and covered in satin sheets and velvet bedspread. He swallowed at the sight of it, eyes flicking over to Kaiser, who looked back at him, hints of amusement glittering in those barely visible violet eyes.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you," Kaiser said, voice low and rich and so very amused. "You won't share my bed until you enter it because you want to."

 _So where am I supposed to sleep?_ Daisuke asked that with his eyes, if nothing else. Plus, he didn't fully trust Kaiser not to _order_ him to want to.

But the Kaiser instead opened a door on the far side from the one they'd entered by and gestured inside. Daisuke saw another small room in there, a bed not as large as Kaiser's, but suitable for one person, with an extra pillow that had something on it that lit Daisuke's eyes.

 _V-mon!_

Before he could take a step, Kaiser's hand rested on his shoulder and Daisuke turned toward him at once.

"Tomorrow begins your actual training in what I want from you. You'll learn about yourself and why you find such pleasure in obeying me." The side of his mouth turned up. "Yes, I know that you do. You're probably hating that you do, but you feel it anyway." He leaned forward. "That is why you'll come to me, sooner or later. I hold the keys to your happiness, Motomiya Daisuke, and I'll never give them anyway to anyone else. Get used to the idea of belonging to me. Nothing can change that now that the process has begun."

He rested a kiss on Daisuke's forehead. "When you sleep, dream about me and what pleasure you find in being mine."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Daisuke has a rough road ahead, no matter how truthful those promises are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,607|| **Story Word Count:** 4,726|| **Chapter Count:** 3/12

* * *

No sooner did the door close behind the Kaiser, then Daisuke half-collapsed on the bed. He wasn't certain why he was this exhausted, only that he was, and he really didn't want to go to sleep anyway, not with that last command hovering in his ears.

He twisted around and stared at V-mon, who stared back at him. There wasn't a sign of a Ring or a Spiral anywhere on him and if Daisuke wasn't already furious at the Kaiser to the point of not having any other emotions, he might've been a little grateful.

"You all right, buddy?" he asked, leaning his head on the pillow.

"Are _you_ all right?" V-mon wanted to know, inching closer to him. He paused for a moment, staring harder at Daisuke, leaning in to sniff. "You smell different."

Daisuke blinked at that. "I do?" He couldn't think of anything that might've made him smell different. Kaiser hadn't done anything. AT least not that he knew of. "What like?"

V-mon sniffed again, getting even closer. "You smell… kinda like a Digimon?" A deeper sniff, right up against Daisuke's skin now. "But you're not a Bakemon. You're Daisuke. You just smell like a Digimon."

What the Kaiser told him came surging back and Daisuke rolled to bury his face in the sheets. "Yeah, well, if you believe that jerk, then there's a reason for that. I just don't want to believe him."

"Huh?"

Still with his face muffled against the sheets, Daisuke related what Kaiser told him, and the strange way that his body did what Kaiser wanted, even without any sort of _thing_ on him to make it happen.

"That's really weird," V-mon opined before he snuggled up against Daisuke. "Don't care, though."

Daisuke ran his hand over his partner's head. At least this wasn't going to change. "Me either. I'm gonna get some sleep, though."

He knew what he would dream. If his body did what Kaiser wanted so far, then why wouldn't his mind do the same thing? That was probably part of Kaiser's plan. And Daisuke didn't have the foggiest idea of how to stop it.

He stripped off his shirt and vest, kicked off his shoes, and wriggled up under the blanket. The room wasn't that bad. It would be better if it was _his_ room at _his_ apartment and if the Kaiser wasn't literally next door, but at least it was a room and not some kind of cell.

Or worse. He could've been in the Kaiser's own room _with_ him. That wouldn't have helped him get any sleep at all.

But nearly as soon as he closed his eyes, he fell asleep, and images began to spin into place in his mind.

* * *

Kaiser's hands through his hair, each movement sending a rush of pleasure through Daisuke like he'd never known before.

Kaiser's lips on Daisuke's own lips, building heat with him that a mere kiss couldn't extinguish, and Daisuke could feel himself molding against the Kaiser's body, a passionate noise caught in his throat.

Kaiser's voice, whispering orders into his ear, and Daisuke gleefully, _gladly_ carrying them out, casting Evil Rings and Spirals on anyone who dared to stand against Kaiser.

Praise that spilled from Kaiser's lips and hands, telling Daisuke how good he was, how much Kaiser appreciated him, how much he _cared_ about Daisuke.

And in the back of his mind, a rising shadow that Daisuke could not name, was only mildly aware of, kept at bay by Kaiser's hands and lips and words…

Daisuke could feel his back against a wall, Kaiser's body pressed against his, lips ghosting up and down him, and every touch, every movement sparking lust the likes of which Daisuke hadn't experienced in his entire life.

This wasn't right, some tiny part of Daisuke wailed, he wasn't supposed to have dreams like _this_ about the Kaiser. If he dreamed about his enemy, it was supposed to involve beating him, right? Saving the Digital World from him. Maybe even finding a way to help him, so Kaiser would be on their side. So he'd be Ichijouji Ken again.

But he could feel Kaiser's hands against parts of his body that Kaiser wasn't supposed to touch, sliding between his legs, caressing with a tender touch that should not feel good at all and yet Daisuke moaned and ground himself against those possessive fingers.

 _Only I can touch you like this,_ he heard Kaiser say. _You are mine. You want this only from me._

Truth to tell, even with his crush on Hikari when they were younger, Daisuke hadn't given much thought to dating anyone, let alone making out with them. He'd daydreamed about a few kisses here and there, but not all that seriously.

Now it looked like those dreams were about to come true in a way that he'd never once thought they would, and definitely with someone he didn't think would be answering them. Kaiser already kissed him, more than once, and the memory of those surged back up in his mind, somehow even more intense than when he'd lived through them.

Kaiser would kiss him again. He didn't doubt it for a moment. And...he would do more. Daisuke didn't doubt that either. He wasn't sure of when but he knew it would happen. Kaiser _wanted_ him. Kaiser _had_ him. There wasn't anything that he could do to stop it.

That cold reality clamped down on him even as he dreamed of Kaiser's touch, warm and possessive and the next thing to actually happening. Kaiser gave orders and Daisuke obeyed, regardless of what he wanted. All it would take would be a few words and Daisuke would gladly, eagerly tumble into bed with him.

If he hadn't been under orders to sleep and dream, Daisuke wondered if he would've woken up screaming at that thought.

* * *

When he did wake up, it was to the sharp, brisk knocking of someone at the door, and before he could do anything more than stir, the door swung open to reveal Kaiser, looking down at him with a very amused smirk on his lips.

"Time to get up, Daisuke. We have a very long day of lessons in front of us."

He held his hand out to Daisuke and Daisuke responded to the implied order right away, taking the hand and coming to his feet. Kaiser pulled him closer, arms going around him, and kissed him thoroughly. Daisuke didn't return it and he could feel Kaiser's smile at that.

"You'll want me soon enough. I have faith in you," Kaiser murmured before he tilted his head back and met Daisuke's eyes. "Breakfast." He turned his gaze to V-mon. "Find Wormmon. He knows what I want you to do."

Daisuke, still trying to get his brain in gear from the sleep and the kissing, managed to glare a little. "Why would he do what you tell him to do?" Especially since V-mon didn't have a Ring or Spiral on. He also found himself a bit surprised that he could even ask the question. Kaiser didn't seem upset by that, though. Maybe he'd allow Daisuke a little freedom. Maybe that would be his downfall.

"Because I have you. I want him to see what I do to you and how you become mine." Kaiser traced a finger over Daisuke's lips before taking another kiss. "Someone will have to tell your ridiculous 'friends' of this. He'll be a suitable messenger."

He clipped the leash back to Daisuke's collar. "Let's go."

Daisuke had almost forgotten the collar was even there. V-mon hadn't asked about it, and he'd slept so comfortably, even with the dreams…

Well, now he followed Kaiser along to the dining area, V-mon pattering off in a different direction, and tried to think of some way, any way, he could get around these orders that his body obeyed without any thought of his own.

He hadn't come to any real conclusions by the time breakfast was served, this time with Wormmon and V-mon bringing in the food on a wheeled cart. Then right in the middle of eating, Kaiser spoke.

"Tell me what you dreamed last night. In detail."

Oh, that wasn't at all what Daisuke wanted to talk about first thing in the morning. But his treacherous lips parted and his disobedient voice spoke up at once.

"I dreamed about the two of us making out with each other, and how good it felt to do what you want me to do."

He would've strangled himself if he could. But instead he kept on talking. "In the dream, it felt so good to have you touch me. I wanted it so much. And you told me that I'm yours. That only you can touch me like that."

Kaiser smiled in approval. "That's very true. You aren't ever going to want anyone who isn't me. I told you yesterday: you'll come to my bed when you want to, not before. And you _will_ want to."

Daisuke stared down at his breakfast. At least Kaiser wasn't insisting on being called 'master' right now. He took what he could get from that.

Kaiser's hand fit against the side of Daisuke's cheek far too warmly, and tilted it so they looked at each other.

"You find pleasure in my attentions because you were crafted by your creator to be submissive to the one who is your master. _I_ am your master, Daisuke, so you will always accept my touch and yearn for it. It is what you exist for."

One word caught Daisuke's attention in all of that nightmare nonsense and he repeated it in disbelief.;

" _Creator_?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Surprise? Well, for Daisuke, at least.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,587|| **Story Word Count:** 6,313|| **Chapter Count:** 4/12

* * *

Daisuke thought the Kaiser might be saying something else, but his attention focused on that one word. Part of his mind wanted to shriek and gibber that the Kaiser had all of this wrong and he didn't know why his body did what the Kaiser wanted it to do if it was wrong, but clearly something had been screwed up somewhere.

Another part of his mind resonated in crystal clear acceptance. Yes. He'd been created. He wasn't an ordinary human – or a human at all – nor was he an ordinary Digimon. For that matter, not an ordinary cross between the two.

That part of him made the rest of him sick just to think about.

It had to be wrong. It was wrong. What else could it _be_?

A tap came on his nose and he focused himself, staring right at the Kaiser. His affable morning mood evaporated into thin air the longer Daisuke stared at him in confusion and when he spoke, he bit the words off as if they'd somehow angered him.

"Did you hear a single word I said?" Amethyst eyes sparked in outrage. "And remember and _obey_ your orders from yesterday!"

Daisuke could almost feel the chains of those commands wrapping around him once again. When he answered, it was in that same odd distance he'd felt before.

"No, master." He wanted to explain more, to ask questions, but he'd only been asked one, and now that he'd answered that, he couldn't go on, not without permission.

"And why not?"

At least he might get that permission now. He'd try, anyway. "You said I was… created. It..." He searched for the right word. "I couldn't think about anything else." It was as close as he'd probably get.

Kaiser kept on staring, but a bit of the anger began to fade. Not much; Kaiser very seldom was anything other than smugly amused or darkly furious.

"Enough. I will explain. _Again_." The way Kaiser's hand flexed on his whip made it plain that nothing else should interrupt Daisuke's attention.

Daisuke waited, more than a little nervous. Whatever he was about to find out would probably be even more terrifying than that single word had been.

"I don't know _who_ made you. There isn't exactly a signature on you. But I've scanned as much of your data as I can get my hands on, and it all comes to the same conclusion: you are a creation, a being that someone infused with life. Exactly what reasons they had for doing so I also don't know, nor the full extent of your abilities."

Kaiser kept on staring at him and Daisuke wished he would stop. He also wished that everything he heard now, he could stop hearing. It wasn't right. It wasn't him.

But it rang true and harsh against that part of him that heard 'creation' and simply thought _yes_. As if that part of him had known all along and waited for the chance to admit it.

"What I have been able to uncover is this: you're extremely difficult to hurt for any amount of time. You do have certain attacks, as a Digimon, but not what those are."

Kaiser's smile slid back onto his lips. Daisuke wasn't glad to see it back.

"You are also crafted for obedience. Perhaps your original creator could override my commands, but no one else, not now that the process of you attuning to me has begun."

Kaiser fit his hand against the side of Daisuke's face, rubbing his thumb over Daisuke's lips, a possessive move that part of Daisuke wanted to sink into and part wanted to flee from and never look back.

"There's something else, but I think I'll keep that to myself for now. Call it a surprise for later."

He kept staring into Daisuke's eyes and Daisuke could not meet them, dropping his gaze against his will. Too powerful, too strong, too possessive and demanding.

Daisuke wanted to take every ounce of his rage and shove it at the Kaiser in the form of his fist. Only as always since waking up to this nightmare, he couldn't make any move that Kaiser didn't approve of.

He wasn't surprised to hear Kaiser laughing, either, and that intrusive hand slid down to take Daisuke firmly by the chin and tilt his head up so they looked at one another again.

"Only look away from me if I give you permission. I want you to always be aware of me, and the fact I could order you to do something at any time. And you'll carry out those orders." The hand holding Daisuke's chin brushed his lips again, while the other one fit behind Daisuke's head and held him still while Kaiser bent down to press his lips firmly on Daisuke's.

Once again Daisuke waited to be told to kiss back, to 'give himself' because that was what his captor wanted.

And once again Kaiser didn't do it.

But once he'd satisfied himself with Daisuke's lips, he tightened his grip on the leash and led Daisuke along without another word. Daisuke followed, a thousand thoughts tumbling in his mind, and none of them connecting to one another long enough for him to really figure anything out.

He'd been created. Someone _made_ him. Not like ordinary people were made or even how Digimon might be made – he'd never actually asked how Digimon who came from the eggs … where the eggs themselves came from. But that wasn't where he'd come from anyway. The way the Kaiser said it, it sounded almost like someone had a recipe for Motomiya Daisuke, putting in all the bits they wanted, mixing it up, and putting him into an oven for a while until he was cooked right.

That gave him all kinds of thoughts he _really_ did not want to have.

He wrenched his mind away from all of that in an attempt to think about anything else. Kaiser's plans, what little he knew of them, didn't sound as if he'd like them. The others would have to get him out of here; with the way that he couldn't bring his body to disobey Kaiser, he certainly couldn't get himself out.

 _He's not hurting me, really. He hasn't even put a Ring or a Spiral on V-mon. I want to let my family know I'm all right, but it's … not …_

Daisuke pulled his mind away even harder from that train of thought, shaking his head. Kaiser glanced back at him, the side of his mouth rising.

"Tell me what's on your mind," he ordered, so softly, so gently, that Daisuke didn't even consider resisting.

"I was thinking that it's not so bad here, master," Daisuke replied. "You haven't hurt me or V-mon. I want to get an e-mail to my mom and dad and Jun, but other than that…it's just not bad."

Kaiser's smile did all manner of surprising things to Daisuke's insides, almost as much as when Kaiser pulled him closer and gave an approving ruffle of his hair.

"That's a good boy," Kaiser praised. "I knew you'd start to see things my way. If you're good for another two days, I'll allow you to send a message to your parents. That won't be too long, will it?"

Daisuke shook his head. "They're used to me going off on my own for a while." He wasn't lying. He wasn't sure if he could lie to Kaiser right now, and it wasn't worth the effort of finding out.

"Obey me completely, without hesitation or protest, in all that I demand of you, for two days, and you'll send that message to them," Kaiser promised, his voice low and sultry and worming its way deep inside of Daisuke. "It's not as if you want to disobey me anyway, right?"

"Right, master," Daisuke murmured. It took another moment before what he said fully sank in and he jerked up, eyes wide, just in time to hear the Kaiser laughing before he pulled Daisuke lose for another kiss.

"You're becoming mine, Daisuke," Kaiser told him. "I told you. Now that the process has started, no one can change it. You're going to be mine for a long, long time. Forever."

He didn't give Daisuke a chance to form an opinion on the matter, but turned so Daisuke followed him into a vast room. It wasn't one Daisuke remembered seeing during his few conscious moments in the fortress.

"I am interested in what abilities you have, but those will wait. I want to make certain you know exactly who your master is and are not going to give me any problems with obedience when I give your orders." Kaiser said, still holding onto the leash. His smirk flickered into life once more. "This will be different from you learning to accept and welcome my intimate touch, though perhaps not very much so. But you're going to spend the rest of today doing everything that I tell you to do. You won't argue about it. You won't question me. You will simply _obey_."

He considered, then nodded faintly, as if to himself. "If an order does put your life at risk, then you may bring that point to my attention. Other than that, I don't want to hear anything out of you unless I grant permission otherwise. Is that understood?"

Daisuke's stomach sank deeper bit by bit. He wished he could lie, just for a few moments. Instead, he opened his mouth and said, "Yes, master."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Daisuke is still processing all of this. As much as he can, anyway. Ken's not really giving him time to get used to things. Works better for him that way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,643|| **Story Word Count:** 7,956|| **Chapter Count:** 5/12

* * *

Daisuke had no idea of how much later it was when he finally was allowed to collapse to the floor, worn down to the bone. He took in one shaky breath after another, barely noticing when Kaiser set food against his lips, except to accept it, chew, and swallow. He couldn't have said what it was or if it even tasted good. His stomach demanded it.

He also needed a serious nap. He couldn't remember having been this exhausted, without a shred of strength to his name.

Kaiser's hand brushed through his hair, pride in his voice when he spoke. "You made so much progress today."

Daisuke said nothing. He didn't think there was anything that he could say. Over the last few hours, he'd learned things about himself that he'd never even imagined.

He couldn't deny that he was somehow part Digimon, or even a whole Digimon, not now. Now when he'd seen energy forming on his fingers and lashing outward, slicing into whatever he aimed for. He needed to focus it and it helped if he wasn't hungry – it helped a lot – but he could do it and it obeyed his will and there wasn't any other way he could do this if he wasn't what he hadn't ever thought he'd be.

All of which made denying Kaiser's praise and touch that much harder, too. If Kaiser was right about him being a Digimon, then it sort of followed that he was right about everything else, wasn't he? Right about Daisuke being someone's creation, right about Daisuke being born to be ruled by someone else, right about himself being the one to claim that right of rule…

Something about that part still disturbed him, more because he didn't have any way to stop it. His mortal enemy, the one trying so hard to take over the Digital World, picked him up and started to train him like he was some stray off the streets.

Kaiser's hand tightened in his hair, pulling Daisuke away from his wandering thoughts and forcing him to focus on what was going on in front of him.

"You're supposed to pay attention to me," Kaiser reminded him. "You've been very good. You don't want me to get angry, do you?"

The tone of his voice told Daisuke very clearly that there was only one acceptable answer to this. He groaned, raising his head a fraction of his own will to look up at the Kaiser.

"No, I don't, master." The more times he said that word, the easier it became to say it the next time. He hated it. He loathed it with every part of himself.

Kaiser's hand turned softer, caressing gently. "That's good. I don't want to be angry at you either."

Daisuke didn't think he believed that. But it was a lot easier just to say what the Kaiser wanted, didn't take as much energy to struggle all the time, and he had almost no energy left to spare anyway.

"You're still hungry, aren't you?"

"Yes, master."

"Get up, then. We're going to have dinner. And afterward..."

Daisuke looked up in time to see the Kaiser's smile and groaned under his breath. That expression never meant well for anyone, especially him after he'd woken up here. "Afterward?"

Kaiser's hand cupped Daisuke's cheek in a motion becoming as familiar as that smile. "Afterward, I think we have a little bonding to do."

Daisuke's brain wanted to get up and shove his fist right into Kaiser's face. Daisuke's body leaned into Kaiser's touch, letting himself relax into it for a few moments before he stood up and followed his master out of the training area and to the dining room.

V-mon and Wormmon served dinner as they had breakfast, and Daisuke could see V-mon's worried gaze.

 _Yeah, buddy, I'm worried, too._ He didn't like how easy it was to do as Kaiser said. He wanted to fight and yet the idea of fighting seldom got past the surface of his mind. Deep underneath, sunk into his bones, there was just the urge to relax and let himself be told what to do.

That wasn't right. That wasn't what someone who wore _Taichi's goggles_ was supposed to do.

He slid one hand up into his hair to check if they were still there. He wouldn't have put it past Kaiser to take them away when he wasn't looking. He was so used to them being there that he might not have even noticed.

But his fingers encountered them anyway and he sighed in relief, regretting it a heartbeat later when Kaiser turned toward him, and yes, he was _smiling again_.

"You'll give those up to me when you realize you don't need them anymore," Kaiser said, and the command wrapped itself around the deepest part of Daisuke. He tried to shake his head, but it wouldn't move. Kaiser chuckled at that. "I've told you. You can't deny me. I won't allow it."

Daisuke's fingers clenched into fists. One moment, that was all he wanted, one moment where he could jump and punch Kaiser, that was _it_.

Kaiser reached over, picked up one of his hands, and brought it to his lips, trailing his tongue over the knuckles. Daisuke grunted, trying to push it forward, and going nowhere. Kaiser touched his tongue to each of Daisuke's fingers, one at the time. Daisuke's breath caught in his throat and he tried to close his eyes or at least turn away.

Again his body obeyed Kaiser instead of him. He snarled to himself; why couldn't he do anything? Why did whoever made him have to do this to him? What kind of a …a...Daisuke didn't even know what to call whoever it was. But he didn't forget the question: who would do this? Who would create someone… who would make a _person_ who could be made a slave like this?

What annoyed him even more was that the Kaiser was just the kind of person who would want to take advantage of this. Who was taking advantage of it and who was enjoying it so very much.

And to make it worse, if it could possibly get worse, Daisuke realized dimly that he _liked_ the feeling of the Kaiser's tongue on his fingers, as much as he enjoyed those mindbogglingly good kisses, and the way Kaiser's hand fit against his head and felt against his scalp.

Every time the Kaiser touched him in any way, Daisuke enjoyed it, whether he wanted to or not, and it infuriated him to even think about, even as a larger and larger part of him ached to slip away into the bliss of the caress.

"Get up." Kaiser said, breaking Daisuke out of his half-trance and urging him to his feet. "This is entertaining but there are far better places where we can bond."

Daisuke bit back a groan, more because he didn't want to see the Kaiser smirking at him again. As Wormmon and V-mon cleaned off the table, Daisuke followed Kaiser until they reached Kaiser's bedroom again.

 _It's a little early to go to sleep, isn't it?_ Daisuke wondered, until Kaiser settled himself down on his bed, stripped off his gloves and glasses, and gestured for Daisuke to join him.

"What do you want, master?" Daisuke managed to ask as he slid onto the bed and Kaiser pulled him into his arms. He wanted it to sound annoyed and out of sorts. What he did sound like was curious.

He hated his life. He hated what the Kaiser had made his life become. It didn't have to be painful for him to hate it. He learned that very quickly. If anything, he hated it more because it _wasn't_ painful. Painful he could've dealt with. Painful he could've learned to withstand.

But with every one of Kaiser's tender touches and unrelenting dominance of him, Daisuke's resistance crumbled just a little more. He had no idea of how much he had left, but he was determined to hold out until the bitter end.

"I want you to come over here, to rest in my arms, and to answer my questions truthfully. Even if you don't know the answer, tell me that instead of trying to lie about it," Kaiser instructed. Daisuke obeyed, once again more from wanting to save what strength he had left than anything else. He would resist when it really mattered, not over something like this. He couldn't imagine anything Kaiser would ask him that would be worth lying about anyway. He didn't need information. He could spy on them whenever he liked, except maybe when they were on Earth, and Daisuke had no idea of what the others were doing there now.

He kind of hoped they were looking for him. His deepest heart told him that they were. But he didn't _know_.

Once Kaiser had his arms settled all the way around Daisuke, a tense silence hung in the air. Kaiser finally broke it with his first question.

"Are you enjoying yourself with me, Daisuke?"

Daisuke had a few moments before answering. He knew the truth and he said it. "Kind of, but I don't want to."

"Explain."

"What you do – the touching and stuff – that feels good." Daisuke hated his voice and his brain both for doing this. "But I don't want it to. I don't like that it does."

Kaiser chuckled, resting one hand on the back of Daisuke's neck. "That's what I thought you'd say."

Other questions followed, ones Daisuke sort of expected and some that he didn't. Had he kissed anyone other than the Kaiser? No. Had he ever wanted to kiss anyone else? A few people, but he'd never gone through with it. Did he miss being at home? Yes, yes he did, very much.

And then one more.

"Do you want me, Daisuke?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Pain you can fight. Pleasure...is a little more difficult to deal with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,533|| **Story Word Count:** 9,489|| **Chapter Count:** 6/12  
 **Notes:** The rated R/M part has arrived. It's not graphic, I feel, but it's fairly clearly implied anyway.

* * *

For all that whatever put him together made him obey Kaiser whether he genuinely wanted to or no, all Daisuke could do was stare at him as that question sank into his mind. His mouth opened but nothing came out of it. He wanted to shake his head, but he couldn't move. Which, he decided later, was probably a good thing, because it also meant that he couldn't nod his head, which part of him wanted to do anyway.

"I…" It sort of counted as a word, but it wasn't an answer, and Daisuke could see the anger building up in Kaiser's eyes.

"Answer me. Honestly. Now." Kaiser wasn't going to let him think this through, and something about the tone of voice, the _command_ in it, sent a single word spiraling out of him.

"Yes..."

Kaiser relaxed almost at once, until Daisuke forced out more words, not letting himself be confined to that.

"But I don't _want_ to want you! I _hate_ you! You're making me do all of this and I hate that part of me likes it and I hate doing it!"

Daisuke panted, shuddering all over. He'd spoken the absolute truth, whether or not the Kaiser liked it.

"Oh, Daisuke." Kaiser pulled him closer, hands going to his hair. "Whatever made you think that I cared if you _liked_ wanting me? You're _mine_. You'll do what I want, when I want. I am the Digimon Kaiser, and every Digimon in this world or out of it will bow down to me. The only difference between you and them is that I don't have to have a Ring or Spiral on you. You'll obey me because when your creator made you, he wanted you to obey a strong master."

Daisuke tried to shake his head one more time, but he was too tired. Saying all of that sucked all the energy out of him, and he couldn't even bring himself to try to get away from the Kaiser's far too comfortable embrace.

"You're all mine, Daisuke. I don't care if you want to want me, or want to obey me, but before much longer, you're going to want to do both, because you want to please me. Pleasing me makes you very happy, because you're built to do just that."

Even if he couldn't say it, too weary and drained to utter a word in his own defense, Daisuke refused to believe anything that came out of Kaiser's mouth right now. Instead he just tightened himself up as much as he could, until Kaiser pressed his lips against the back of Daisuke's neck.

"Relax. I still meant what I said before. You'll only properly join me in bed when you want to." He laughed. "When you want to want to. When you know down in the core of your soul that you want me to take you in every single way, and you'll give yourself to me because of that."

Daisuke managed a small word, but a defiant one. "Never."

"Really?" Kaiser kissed him back there again. "Then I think I might give you a taste of what you can expect. Do you want that?"

Daisuke's breath caught in his throat. His thoughts spun in circles as he tried to work out the best answer. He knew the right answer, the true answer that had nothing to do with whatever madness made him slowly ache for the Kaiser's touch: no. He didn't want to know any of this.

But there was another truth, and that was that he _did_ want to know. The gentle caress of Kaiser's fingers and lips on him lit a fire that he couldn't put out on his own, and he didn't think it would go away if he just ignored it.

He swallowed. "Will it hurt?"

"No. You're going to feel very good, Daisuke. I'm going to make you feel very good. If anything I do doesn't please you, I want you to let me know. Do you understand me?"

With those sharp violet eyes bearing down on him, Daisuke could only swallow and nod and whisper two words he'd come to hate. "Yes, master."

Kaiser kissed him again, long and slow, while his hands began to tug at Daisuke's clothes. Daisuke wasn't stupid; he knew he'd have to get rid of some of them. He started to reach for his vest.

"How much off?" He hoped it wasn't much. He didn't know what Kaiser meant by just a taste, after all.

"All of it. I want to see all of you." Kaiser licked the hollow of Daisuke's throat. "I'll decide later if I want to allow you to have them back on. But for now, strip. Slowly."

He moved himself back enough that Daisuke had room to do so and waited, one eyebrow ever so faintly cocked. Daisuke started to move, wriggling out of his vest and shirt and putting them to one side. He hesitated when Kaiser reached over to brush his fingers over his chest, trailing over his nipples for a moment before going downward to lavish his touch over Daisuke's stomach.

Every touch sent fresh jolts of heat all through Daisuke, like nothing ever had before. It got harder and harder for him to think clearly as he squirmed out of his pants and finally…

He hesitated. Kaiser's hand rested on his hip now.

"Take them off," his master instructed. "All of it, remember?"

The thought of disobedience, of not doing as he was told, ghosted briefly through the back of Daisuke's mind, only to vanish as he obeyed his orders. He liked to do as he was told, he realized vaguely, so long as it was Kaiser giving him his orders. Kaiser showed without a shadow of a doubt that he was a capable, unyielding master.

Kaiser's eyes raked over him possessively, lustfully, as Daisuke disposed of his clothes. He darted forward, swift as the wind, and pressed his lips to Daisuke's for a single heartbeat before he began to kiss down him, each caress stoking the flames of passion in Daisuke to the point thought of any kind failed to exist. All he could imagine was how good it felt to please his master, to finally be able to do what he'd been intended to do from the beginning.

When Kaiser's lips touched the middle of Daisuke's chest, right where the stomach started, a jolt of desire that dwarfed anything Daisuke had ever experienced in his life shot all through him. He jerked upward, eyes round, a noise coming from him that defied description.

Kaiser smiled at him. Daisuke hadn't ever seen a smile like that before. A mix of enjoyment, surprise, and a definite gleam of 'cat that got the cream', that was all his lust-addled mind could comprehend it as.

"A-again?" Daisuke whispered, hoping for more of that.

Kaiser bent his head back and did it again. This time, it was even better.

Daisuke no longer cared about putting words together in any coherent fashion. What he wanted was more of what the Kaiser offered, more of that sensation that this was what he was meant for, this was why he existed, and how good it was when his master touched him like this.

Again Kaiser moved his caress downward, one hand resting on each of Daisuke's hips now. He hovered just above Daisuke's length, then glanced up to meet Daisuke's eyes.

"Do you want this, Daisuke? I swear I will stop if you don't."

The very idea of Kaiser stopping terrified Daisuke right now. Would it mean he hadn't pleased him? How could Daisuke not want this?

"Don't stop," Daisuke gasped, fingers gripping hard on the mattress beneath him. "Please, master, don't stop!"

Again that satisfied smile and now Kaiser bent his head closer and a trail of warm wetness made its way down Daisuke's arousal. Another of those indescribable noises made its way from Daisuke's throat. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back, hips bucking upward, as Kaiser licked slowly, again and again.

If this was a taste, Daisuke could not wait for the whole package. He could feel Kaiser's fingers against his hot skin, Kaiser's tongue lazily exploring, teasing him to greater and greater heights. If Kaiser actually said anything else, Daisuke couldn't hear or understand, and Kaiser must not have minded.

Then, lightning struck, unwinding from the deepest depths of Daisuke's mind and body both. He arched upward, babbling nonsense that only occasionally had a 'master' involved in there somewhere, and not caring, not after that. As the inner whirlwind faded away, Daisuke dropped back onto the bed, still caught up in the unrelenting passion that he'd never imagined in his life could be so intense.

He'd thought about kissing. He'd thought about sex. Just as the Kaiser's kisses sent his head spinning, Kaiser's skilled touch here completely wiped out all higher brain functions, even as he relaxed from this.

Daisuke saw no reason to argue as Kaiser pulled him into his arms and kissed him slowly, thoroughly, yet again. Soft words made their way into his ears.

"Sleep. We can talk more later."

And what his master commanded, Daisuke obeyed.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Obedience wasn't the only thing Daisuke was created for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,580|| **Story Word Count:** 11,069|| **Chapter Count:** 7/12  
 **Notes:** A little hint or two as to Daisuke's _intended_ purpose.

* * *

His creation stirred. He could feel it.

He could feel little else. He had no form, was little more than a consciousness floating in the depths and shadows in between worlds.

But from the moment he'd given his creation life, the two of them had been bound to one another. He wished it that way and in the case of his creation, his will overruled all.

It wasn't time yet. It might not ever be time. There were so many points that needed to be checked off before he could claim what was his. But someone out there was doing their very best to see to it that he could rise once more.

They likely knew nothing of what they were doing. It was why he'd crafted his creation the way that he had. To the unknowing eye, his creation was little more than a toy to be used or a weapon to be wielded.

To his eyes, to his knowledge, it was so much more.

But the first steps already had been taken. He had no sense of time, not here, and very seldom anywhere else. But his creation would call to him when the moment arrived, when it would be time to take back what was his from whoever it was that thought they could tame him to their will.

His creation truly bent only to _his_. He might take orders from others, but when _he_ arrived, Akigaramon would kneel only to him.

Akigaramon. The empty shell crafted for many purposes, to accomplish many tasks, but with one overriding reality.

Akigaramon was an empty vessel, given awareness of himself only because of accidents and foolishness.

A vessel existed to be filled.

And a son existed to carry out the will of his father.

* * *

Daisuke opened his eyes, realized where he was, and closed them again.

 _Damn it. Not a dream._ He'd wanted it to be a dream so very much. He'd hoped he'd either wake up to find himself back home or at the least in his little closet-room at the Kaiser's fortress.

He didn't want to wake up to find himself tucked into the Kaiser's arms, wearing almost nothing. But here he was and there was the Kaiser, snoozing peacefully against him, and wearing almost nothing himself.

Daisuke couldn't remember everything that happened. He tried, but the best he could manage was the touch of Kaiser's hands on him and the bliss that followed. Which weren't technically bad memories but ones that he would've definitely rather not had.

He knew Kaiser would ask him again and again about who he belonged to and what he enjoyed about what happened. He'd want to know if Daisuke was ready to join him in bed.

 _It… it wouldn't be that bad,_ he told himself. The thought of doing it still sent unwanted shivers all through him. But if he didn't think about it as anything _but_ sex, if he didn't consider it being a slave or a concubine or anything else, well…

He put it simply to himself. Sex with the Kaiser, if last night was any indication, would be damned good.

Only that wasn't the only thing to consider. He wasn't going to turn on his friends or his partner, no matter what. Good sex wasn't _that_ good.

And it didn't matter a bit that he was a Digimon.

 _If Kaiser wants me that much, he can just damned well slap a Ring or a Spiral on me and that's it. Cause that's the only way that he's getting me._

So what if his body wanted to obey or just obeyed anyway? That wasn't what he wanted, and what he wanted was to get out of here and find the others and tell them what he'd found out.

Kaiser's lips brushed against the back of his neck without warning. Daisuke gasped, jerking a bit, but he couldn't go very far, not with Kaiser's arms around him.

"Good morning," he murmured, tongue tracing alongside of Daisuke's neck and going up to his ear.

"I want to go home," Daisuke replied, steeling himself. "And I want to go home _now_."

Kaiser's grip tightened on him. Daisuke wasn't surprised. Any time he did anything that showed he wasn't bending to Kaiser's will, his enemy got annoyed. That was fine and well for Daisuke. It meant he was doing something right.

"That's not how you say good morning." He bit on Daisuke's ear while his hands began to roam up and down. "Answer me properly."

The command took root and Daisuke heard himself answer when he really wanted to stay quiet.

"Good morning, master." He loathed his own voice right now. Whoever had 'made' him clearly had issues. _Lots_ of issues.

"Good. Remember that whenever you wake up with me." Kaiser instructed. "Now, did you enjoy our little session last night?"

And again Daisuke could feel the command forcing him to answer truthfully.

"Very much, master."

Daisuke couldn't see Kaiser's face with the other behind him, but he knew what it looked like anyway. He bit back a groan as Kaiser's hands roamed freely over him.

"Do you enjoy this now?"

Daisuke wanted to lie with all of his heart. But Kaiser learned fast about where he could touch to get the reactions that he wanted out of Daisuke and he did that right now, hands going down Daisuke's sides.

"Yes!"

 _I don't want to, I don't want to, I hate that it feels so damn good, stop, stop, stop!_

"Do you want more?"

There! Daisuke grabbed onto that with all of his heart. He could have an opinion, he could say what he wanted to say!

"I do..." His heart raced faster, he couldn't let it end like that. "But I don't want to want it."

"Of course you don't." Kaiser's hands ghosted down to Daisuke's hips, a trail of intense fire following. "You still think you're something other than my possession. But think about this: you obey my every command. You enjoy everything that I do to you. You want what only I can give you. You are a Digimon. You _belong_ to me. Do you understand all of that?"

Daisuke did. He just hated every bit of it. "Yes, master."

"Good. Now think about this: why shouldn't you want to want me? Why shouldn't you want to enjoy everything I can do to you and with you? Why shouldn't you want to be mine in every way?"

He at least would let Daisuke answer the way he wanted. He wanted the truth, and now Daisuke gave it to him.

"Because no one should belong to anyone! Because I don't want to hurt my friends or my partner!" Everything he'd thought before came spilling out. "I don't care how good you are in bed! What you're doing is _wrong_!"

Silence. Had he gotten through to Kaiser, to the Ken underneath?

Then Kaiser laughed. He sounded genuinely amused, something Daisuke didn't think was possible.

"Because no human should rule the Digital World, right?"

Daisuke really didn't like the way that sounded. But he nodded. If Digimon wanted a ruler of their own, that was up to them. It wasn't something that humans should do. Especially not this human.

Kaiser's right hand extended forward. Daisuke watched, confused, as he tilted it briefly.

A long, sharp-edged sword appeared in his hand. There was something on the hilt, but Daisuke couldn't see it well enough to be sure of what it was.

"Oh, Daisuke. You never asked if I checked _myself_ for Digimon blood. You were too busy being confused over what you are to think about what I am."

Daisuke had a few answers on that part, but he couldn't form them right now. He just kept staring at that sword.

"I couldn't figure out who created you, but I found out who _my_ father is. It took a great deal of effort, but I managed it."

His lips rested against Daisuke's neck again, his breath warm against the skin.

"I want you to understand this, Daisuke. I am _Akogimon_ , son of Piemon, and heir to his throne." Kaiser laughed a brief, harsh laugh. "Of course, I might have to fight my brother for it. But I don't think he's that interested in ruling."

"B-brother?" Daisuke's thoughts spun in a thousand directions, none of which made any sense right now. He couldn't remember Ichijouji Ken having a brother.

Again Kaiser kissed the back of Daisuke's neck, which didn't help him focus at all. That was probably what Kaiser wanted.

"I don't think he knows about me yet, but I'm looking forward to introducing myself properly." He chuckled. "You know him mas Ishida Yamato. But I much prefer to call him _Anbumon_."

That made no sense at all to Daisuke, who started trying to inch forward again. Kaiser's sword vanished and he pulled Daisuke close again.

"We don't have much time this morning. I have plans. But for right now, I think we're going to repeat last night. Only this time, you're going to do everything you can to please _me_."

Daisuke struggled again for words. At least this he sort of understood. "What happened to waiting until I want it?"

Again a kiss. "Don't you want to know how good you can make _me_ feel, Daisuke? What you can do to make _me_ lose control like I did to you?"

And as much as Daisuke didn't want to think about it...he kind of did.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** If all you think you have is an obedient slave who just needs to be trained... you aren't going to pay as much attention to _who made him that way_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,539|| **Story Word Count:** 12,608|| **Chapter Count:** 8/12

* * *

Daisuke couldn't keep track of time. He only knew he was exhausted from working out all day and then experiencing the next level of whatever he could call Kaiser's attempts to persuade him for sex.

Which were pretty darn effective, he had to admit. They still hadn't done _everything_ , but now more than ever, Daisuke knew that they would. Kaiser would convince him. It was only a matter of time.

And it was all because of his _stupid_ self and how he couldn't seem to really turn down anything Kaiser said. It mostly depended on how Kaiser phrased something, but direct orders just made him… move. He didn't think about it. He just did what he was told.

 _If I ever find out who m-made me, then I'm going to punch their face in. A lot._

This was all because of that. Because he wasn't human and something in the way that he'd been crafted made him obey, now that he'd been 'awakened' or whatever it was called.

He couldn't help but hate it. Why would someone _do_ that? Why would someone create someone just to make them into… into a slave?

He shuddered at that, glad all over again that Kaiser allowed him to go back to his little room, where V-mon snuggled against him and he could think and nap without Kaiser's hands and voice creeping all over him, pulling out uncomfortable and unwanted truths.

True didn't mean right. That seared itself into his bones. It was true that he had to obey Kaiser. It was true that in the deepest depths of himself – and slowly growing to become more of himself – he enjoyed obeying Kaiser.

It was true that he'd thoroughly blissed out with Kaiser's hands and mouth all over him, and that returning the favor on Kaiser was far more intense than he'd imagined.

And none of that truth made it _right_ , made it something he wanted to do because he wanted to do it. Kaiser didn't seem to understand that, or care if he did.

Daisuke ground his teeth together. It didn't matter what his body wanted or what his instincts wanted. If Kaiser persuaded him into submitting, then Kaiser would have to damned well work for it. He wasn't just going to give up. He wasn't going to hand himself over without a second thought.

It would've felt so much better to think that, to resolve that, if he didn't know very intimately that Kaiser would rise up to the challenge. Kaiser wouldn't need to put a Ring or Spiral on him. It would _happen_.

Daisuke tried to think of other things, of places and people that weren't the Kaiser's fortress or the Kaiser himself. He still had to 'be good' for another day or so before he would be allowed to contact his family. Maybe he could send a message then? Something that could be passed on to the others?

He considered that, allowing a bit of a grin to creep over his lips. He liked that. His parents – and they were his parents, whatever else he was – wouldn't be able to guess at it. They didn't know anything about the Digital World.

But Jun didn't need to know anything about the Digital World to be able to pass something on to his friends.

 _Yeah, but they already know what's going on._

Or did they? He only had Kaiser's word that they even suspected. No one could've told them that he'd been captured, let alone what Kaiser was doing to him. Kaiser talked about sending V-mon to let them know, at some point – probably once Daisuke succumbed to him completely – so what did they know now?

He'd have to try it. He'd have to hope that Jun would be willing to talk to his friends and they'd know something.;

Maybe they couldn't even tell her. But they would know. And then they could start working on getting him out of here, _before_ whatever Kaiser did finally worked and he stopped fighting.

He bit his lip. He hated to even think about it, but he didn't think he was fighting now. Not very hard. He hadn't been able to properly fight at all.

What he did was just… not want Kaiser. Not want to do any of this. Kaiser just pressed a little further every time, keeping him collared and leashed and obedient and unable to push back, to the point whatever it was that made him obey just _obeyed_.

So maybe they could find him before it got to a point where he did want to do all of this. To where he wanted to please Kaiser no matter what his orders were.

Alone save for sleeping V-mon in the dark, Daisuke shuddered and closed his eyes, refusing to think about any of this anymore. He'd made the only plan he could: to ask for help in a way he couldn't even be sure would work.

So he slept.

* * *

His dreams once again, in agreement with Kaiser's now standing orders, filled with the untold pleasures of pleasing his master. He could feel Kaiser's hands on him and his own against Kaiser's. He dreamed of kneeling at his master's feet, blissed out on how good it felt.

He dreamed of being in Kaiser's bed, the two of them hot with passion and intimacy, of Kaiser's weight inside of him, how good it felt to have his master moving within him.

He dreamed of Takeru and Iori, Miyako and Hikari, seeing him stand beside Kaiser, with their older friends watching as well, and all of them first aghast with shock, and then...then…

Then one by one they turned away from him, and he heard words ghosting through the air.

 _He belongs to the Kaiser now. Nothing we can do._ Iori.

 _If he had a Ring or a Spiral on, maybe. But he doesn't. He wants to do this._ Miyako.

 _I didn't think he'd betray us like that._ Hikari. She even sounded _hurt_.

His heart spasmed with Takeru's final words, though. _He's a Virus Digimon. You can't trust a Virus to do anything good._

Daisuke's dreaming eyes flew to Taichi and Yamato. He could feel their eyes on him, on the dream vision of himself who simply adored his master and cared for nothing they might say.

 _He's not a real Virus,_ Yamato said dismissively. _A real Virus wouldn't act like that._

Taichi said nothing. He didn't have to. Not once Daisuke saw the goggles he'd once worn so proudly back in Taichi's hands.

He hadn't even noticed they weren't there in his dream.

They all turned away. Turned their backs on him. Leaving him to his fate with the Kaiser.

* * *

Daisuke sat up, heart pounding swift as a racehorse, eyes aching with unshed tears. V-mon stirred as he did, blinking up at him in full confusion.

"Daisuke?" He reached out a tiny paw to touch his partner's side. "What happened?"

"Nightmares," he murmured, one hand absently clawing at the collar around his neck. It moved enough so he could breathe, but no more than that. He couldn't find a way to get it off. He'd mostly ignored it since Kaiser fastened it there, but now he wanted it off and he wanted out of there.

He stared at the door. He'd been ordered not to go anywhere without Kaiser holding his leash. He'd never yet tried, mostly because he hadn't had the chance.

Well, now was the time to find out. He wasn't going to wait anymore. Every image of his dreams seared into his mind and nothing he could think of would stop him from getting out of here.

He looked down to V-mon. "Come on. We're getting out of here."

V-mon jumped right into his arms. "Thought you'd never say that."

The first thing was simply to see if he could open the door. He reached out carefully and pressed his hand against it, fully expecting it to be locked.

The door swung open. Daisuke grabbed onto it, not letting it open very much, then looked at V-mon, bending closer and whispering in his ear.

"Tell me if Kaiser's anywhere out there?"

V-mon nodded, dropping down to the floor now, and wriggling through the slight opening. Daisuke waited, breath caught in his lungs, and tried to resist the rising mental clamor that he was doing the _wrong thing_ , that his master would be angry at him, that he was disobeying orders!

Damn right he was. And about time.

V-mon poked his head back in and waved Daisuke out. Daisuke kept the door cracked only enough so he could slide through it and then closed it behind himself. He didn't want to leave any trace behind that he was leaving, not unless Kaiser looked inside for himself. Which he probably _would_ , but it would still allow a few precious points of time.

He scanned the room. The bed had been changed and neatly remade and there wasn't any sign of Kaiser. That worried Daisuke; where had his captor flitted off to?

Then he steeled himself harder. It didn't matter. Kaiser could do as he wanted, as long as Daisuke didn't run across him.

Time to go.

He and V-mon headed for the door.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** I swear to the heavens, Kaiser will not find him making an escape attempt. That is all I swear. Notice I am not promising he will escape. Just that Kaiser won't find him doing this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,553|| **Story Word Count:** 14,161|| **Chapter Count:** 9/12

* * *

V-mon didn't get too far ahead of Daisuke, but he made certain that wherever his partner turned, there weren't any Digimon enslaved by the Kaiser in front of him. He knew Daisuke would want to run ahead, to find the nearest exit and go, and he wanted that too.

But neither one of them trusted the Kaiser not to have set up _something_ , not after everything else that he'd done.

So they would go slow. And whatever traps the Kaiser had, they would avoid them.

With any luck, anyway.

V-mon didn't care that his partner wasn't human. He could still evolve – at least he was pretty sure he could, since he hadn't done that since they'd arrived there – and they were partners nevertheless. Daisuke was just different.

"We need to find my stuff," Daisuke murmured once V-mon trotted back from a quick scout of the corridor ahead of them. "Only problem is, I think the Kaiser's got it." There was a flicker of pleasure in his eyes, and V-mon doubted that it was from the fact of their enemy having his things.

"Wormmon said that he keeps important things close to him," V-mon loyally reported. "Maybe in his operations room?"

Daisuke looked ahead of them, worrying the edge of his lip. "Maybe. Is he going to be there?"

Neither one wanted to see the Kaiser. V-mon didn't want to think about what would happen if they did. They'd barely been there that long, and yet already Daisuke was putty in Kaiser's hands. The sooner they got out of there, the better.

"I don't know." V-mon checked around, trying to remember where they were and where they wanted to go. Exactly how they'd get out of the fortress as a whole he wasn't sure of. Getting back Daisuke's D-3 and Digimentals would absolutely be a step in the right direction, though. "I think it's this way."

He hurried along, Daisuke in his wake, and jerked to a halt as he turned a corner and stared Wormmon in the face.

They'd spent a few pleasant hours together. V-mon knew Wormmon didn't like anything that his partner did, but the idea of going against him wasn't one that Wormmon entertained all that often.

Before he could say a word, though, Wormmon turned and wriggled away, down a corridor that led in the opposite direction of where the two of them were going. He didn't look back or even act as if he'd seen them in the first place.

Daisuke stared after him before he looked back at V-mon, curiosity written all over his face. V-mon shrugged; as far as he could tell, Wormmon was doing the best that he could to help them, by not doing anything at all.

 _Can't waste whatever he's given us._ V-mon didn't even know if Wormmon _had_ given them anything at all, but he moved forward, taking a few careful turns, until they stood outside of a room with a faint light coming from within.

V-mon bent his head around the corner, then jerked backward, waving for Daisuke to back away himself. He didn't want to talk, couldn't take the chance on being overheard.

Daisuke's eyes drifted to the door, then he stepped back until he was at the last corridor crossing they'd turned at. Hopefully that would be enough so the Kaiser couldn't hear them, if they whispered.

"He's in there," V-mon murmured. "I couldn't see him all that much, but I saw him working on _something_." He'd taken only a few seconds to properly grasp what it was he'd seen. He didn't want to go back that way, not with Kaiser openly there and awake.

Daisuke looked past him to the open door, one hand clenching and unclenching repeatedly. Then he looked back to V-mon. "I have to get in there. I have to get my D-3 and D-Terminal back."

V-mon wasn't going to argue about that. If they left without it, they might as well not leave at all, since he wouldn't be able to evolve and fight.

"V-mon," Daisuke whispered, the sudden spark of an idea in his eyes. "Go in there. Tell him that I don't feel so good and want to see him."

V-mon blinked several times, working this through, before he grinned. That was brilliant!

Daisuke tucked himself back around the corner, both of them pretty sure that Kaiser would not go this way if he left. V-mon settled himself, then turned around and headed into the room, every nerve on fire that this would somehow backfire on them.

But he did it anyway.

"Kaiser-sama," he said, clearing his throat a bit. He hated how he had to say that. But that wasn't important right now.

Kaiser made a small motion, all of his attention focused on something else that V-mon couldn't see from where he was. V-mon took that as orders to keep going.

"Daisuke's not feeling that great. He's got a sore throat," he said, embroidering the story a little. "He said he wanted to see you."

Kaiser didn't look up from his work. "Tell him I'll be there shortly. I'm finishing a gift for him, if he asks."

V-mon wanted to protest, surely Daisuke would need him now – if he really were sick. But no sooner had he opened his mouth than Kaiser turned toward him, the fall of his cloak concealing the project.

"Get out of here. If I see you again before tomorrow, you'll regret it."

V-mon scuttled out faster than he ever had before. He raced down away, breathing coming in quick pants, and crashed into Daisuke's legs, still trying hard to recover himself. There'd been a flare of scarlet in Kaiser's eyes, and the raging aura of a Virus Digimon.

He'd heard what Kaiser said about being Piemon's son. He hadn't actually believed it until now.

Once he recovered a little of his balance, he whispered what happened to Daisuke, who hadn't been able to hear more than a few vague murmurs at this distance. His partner frowned and shrugged.

"I don't think we have a choice. We need to find somewhere that we can wait until he's left."

V-mon couldn't put into words how much he didn't like this. But not liking it didn't mean that Daisuke was wrong. Besides, there really wasn't any other choice.

His work with Wormmon told him where some of the safer hiding places were. So he guided Daisuke to a broom closet, one that usually wasn't visited that often around this time. It would be safe for the next couple of hours, at least, and he hoped Kaiser would be on his way before then.

The two of them settled in, V-mon scrambling up until he could rest on Daisuke's shoulder, and Daisuke leaning back on the wall, staying as still as he could. Being still wasn't all that comfortable for him, V-mon knew. His fingers twitched and his shoulders shifted now and then, and V-mon wondered what was going through his mind.

"I shouldn't be doing this," Daisuke whispered, half to himself, just as V-mon found himself drifting off. He snapped back into full wakefulness at the words. "Master's going to be angry at me. I'm not supposed to leave my room without him."

V-mon grabbed onto Daisuke's ear and twisted it. "He's not your master!" V-mon hissed and Daisuke didn't even manage to stifle his yelp. "You're not his slave, you're not anyone's slave!"

Daisuke tilted toward him, his eyes mostly sharp and Daisuke-like. "I… he's… he's right, V-mon, I..." Then he shook his head harder and the hints of confusion faded away. "You're right. I don't care what he said, I don't care about what whoever 'made' me wanted. I'm _me_ , and I don't belong to anyone."

V-mon wanted to sigh in relief. He didn't think it would be all that easy to throw off whatever it was Kaiser did to Daisuke, but at least this was a start.

He wanted to ask something else, but silenced himself at the sharp, harsh clack of boot-heels on a metal surface. Very familiar boot-heels and a familiar stride as well.

Daisuke recognized it as well. V-mon watched warily, not wanting to see his partner's independence fading away. It was worse than seeing someone being enslaved with an Evil Ring or Spiral. At least with one of those, you knew that once it was broken, they would be themselves again.

With what Kaiser was doing to Daisuke, V-mon had no idea of if that would happen.

 _What if he knows?_ V-mon wondered. _What if he knows we're in here and he's going to yank the door open, and ..._

Kaiser's footsteps didn't hesitate as he stalked by the broom closet. If he had any idea they were in there, he gave no sign at all, and soon enough the footsteps faded away. Daisuke grabbed for the door at once, slamming it open and throwing himself out into the hallway. V-mon clung to him, looking around for any further Kaiser-sign at all.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

Daisuke and V-mon turned down the corridor and made their way back to the room Kaiser had been in. V-mon checked ahead again and nodded.

The room was empty. The door still open, light coming from small cones inside.

Carefully, both of them stepped inside.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Sorry this one is late; I've been in a bit of a slump writing-wise and weekly update hit at a bad moment. But I'm getting out of it (thankfully in time for July Camp NaNoWriMo!) and there will be stories to come!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,520|| **Story Word Count:** 15,681|| **Chapter Count:** 10/12

* * *

Daisuke checked all over, hurrying as fast as he could without making enough noise to get anyone's attention. Kaiser could be back at any moment, or worse, he could have another 'attack', like he had before. When the burning idea that Kaiser would be _unhappy_ with him surged back into his mind and he would have to fight on every level to work past it.

Even now the thought lurked in the very back of his mind, leading to him hurrying even more. If Kaiser were going to be upset with him, then he didn't want to be here to face it. The next time he saw Kaiser, he wanted it to be when he had his friends with him, when V-mon could evolve, and he could hear that voice without being either terrified, aroused, or dropping down to his knees in submission.

His hand brushed up against a bit of the wall that stuck out a little and he stared at it for a moment, then grabbed and yanked.

It was something like a small door or a wall safe. Not all that big, but big enough to hold what was in it: his D-3 and D-Terminal.

 _I need to message the others. Let them know I'm all right._

He flipped the D-Terminal open, and wasn't surprised to see a small collection of messages from his friends. He'd worry about them later.

"Daisuke?"

"In a minute," he muttered to V-mon. "I've got to do this." It wouldn't take long to get this taken care of, then they could get on out of there.

"Daisuke, this is important!"

Daisuke jerked his head around, intending just to see whatever it was that had V-mon so bent of shape. His thoughts rang from the Kaiser being in the room to Ringed or Spiraled Digimon being in there.

He didn't expect to see the Kaiser on the monitors V-mon stared at. What's more, he didn't expect to see the Kaiser staring directly at the monitors, so that Daisuke couldn't escape the feeling that he was looking right at _him_.

And to make it all worse, he recognized where the Kaiser was: standing directly in that little room that was Daisuke's, next to the Kaiser's own quarters.

Something crackled.

"Stay right where you are. I'm coming for you."

The door began to close. Daisuke didn't bother thinking. He grabbed V-mon and vaulted for the exit, D-3 and D-Terminal held tightly in his other hand, and managed to slide through the door moments before it slammed shut.

"Way out," he gasped, "we need a way out of here."

V-mon looked up and down the corridor, then started down one way. Daisuke started to shake his head; that was the way back to his room! Where the Kaiser would be coming from!

"The exit's this way!" V-mon insisted before Daisuke could shape a word of protest. "It's down one of the other halls!"

That was all Daisuke needed to hear. He shoved his tools into his pocket; he could send a message later. When Kaiser wasn't chasing him down.

That might take a while, though.

For now, he just followed V-mon, keeping a sharp eye out for any sort of trouble, especially the sort shaped like Kaiser. They did have to stop a time or two to avoid being seen by enslaved patrols, but if the patrols caught any hint of them, then Daisuke couldn't tell.

Part of him expected Kaiser to loom up out of the shadows and grab onto him, or worse, for that commanding voice to simply order him to 'stop' or 'kneel' and he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

He almost wanted it to happen. Just a tiny bit. Just so he wouldn't be so worried that it was _going_ to happen.

And yet they arrived at the landing bay, where various enslaved Digimon, mostly AirDramon and DeviDramon, were kept, awaiting the Kaiser's pleasure to leave his fortress on whatever errand he had in mind.

None of them moved when Daisuke and V-mon entered the area. Daisuke stumbled to a halt and stared from them to behind him and to the wide exit beyond.

"All right, what next?" he muttered. He had his D-3 and his Digimentals. That meant that he could evolve V-mon. But neither of V-mon's forms could _fly_ and he had no idea of how far off the ground they were, aside from probably _too_ far. There had to be a reason Kaiser used flying Digimon whenever he left, after all.

And a quick peek through that exit, or what he could see of it from where he stood, showed him the tops of mountains, instead of anything more down to earth.

Yeah. They needed to fly.

"You are in a great deal of trouble, Daisuke," Kaiser's voice came from somewhere. There was still that faint noise that told Daisuke it was coming from a distance away instead of being too close. "I want you to get down on your knees and stay that way until I come for you."

Daisuke's knees trembled at that and he started to slide downward, rage and fury coursing all through him even as he did.

"That's a good boy," Kaiser purred in approval. "I'm going to have to punish you, of course, but once that's done, I may have a special treat for you. If you keep on being good, that is."

Daisuke shook his head, straining harder, every other sound amounting to nothing in comparison to the Kaiser's commanding voice. He thought that he could hear V-mon saying something, but the words meant nothing at all, not as he crashed to his hands and knees, trembling, a thorough wash of pleasure arching through him.

He'd obeyed. He obeyed his master's commands and that felt _so good_ , as did the thought of being punished.

He deserved a punishment. He'd tried to disobey his master, to run away from him, and that wasn't allowed. Master wasn't pleased and shouldn't be pleased with him. But once he'd been punished, it would all be right again.

Someone tried to shove him, but their touch was nothing compared to his master. Daisuke stayed right where he was, awaiting Master's arrival.

Then another hand rested on his shoulder, one that wasn't Master's – he knew that touch all too well – and it wasn't V-mon's – it was too large for one thing.

A second hand tilted his head up and he stared into an unfamiliar face. It was a beautiful face, with a cascade of long flame-red hair and eyes as blue as summer skies.

"Can you hear me?" The voice held all the harmonics of a siren singing and made Daisuke want to melt into it as much as Kaiser's did. He nodded, slowly. "Good. I'm taking you away from here."

Daisuke's thoughts seemed to move through mud. "W-what?" He didn't want to leave here. This was where he was supposed to stay.

"Do you want to stay and be punished by that little poser of a prince?" The stranger's lip curled as he spoke. "He thinks he's far more than he is. He thinks he has a right to take you."

If Daisuke's thoughts could've moved any faster, he might've made some sort of argument. He didn't know what it might be, but it would've been an argument all the same. Instead, he just stared at the stranger, who urged him to his feet.

"You and I have a great deal to talk about, Akigaramon," the stranger murmured, and Daisuke stared as he spread out a pair of great white wings. This person didn't _look_ like an Angemon, but who else would have wings?

"W-who?" He managed to creak that much of a word from his lips. Nothing seemed to make a shred of sense anymore. How even had this person gotten into the Kaiser's fortress and why had he come there in the first place?

The stranger rested a finger against Daisuke's lips. "You should stay quiet for now. There's really nothing you need to talk about anyway." He tilted his head to the side as if in consideration, then nodded briefly. "However, you may call me Jikomon."

The name meant nothing to Daisuke. He didn't think it would even if he'd been able to string two words together in his usual fashion. Then Jikomon tapped one finger against the side of his lips and smiled.

"I think you should call me _Jikomon-sama_ , though. But we can work all of that out later. It's time to go."

Daisuke could hear V-mon now, a little louder, and a lot angrier, but he couldn't make out the words. The longer he stared at Jikomon, the less he wanted to look at anyone or anything else. Jikomon was beautiful. Jikomon all but glowed in angelic beauty. Why should he bother looking at anything else anyway?

His rescuer – what else could Jikomon be? - scooped him up in his arms and spread his wings wide, racing for the exit. Daisuke closed his eyes, more than ready to see the last of this place, and enjoyed the thrill of escape.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** I _told_ you Kaiser wouldn't catch Daisuke escaping. 1: He already knew and 2: a new player enters the scene! And yes, this does mean a sequel is on the board. Because Daisuke won't get out of this in two chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,528|| **Story Word Count:** 17,209|| **Chapter Count:** 11/12

* * *

If it hadn't been beneath his dignity, Jikomon would've exploded into gales of triumphant laughter once he swooped out of range of the Kaiser's fortress. Getting in there without being detected had been difficult enough in the first place, though not _impossible_.

Very little was impossible for him when he put his mind to it. This wasn't any exception.

Akigaramon hung in his arms, still dazed and unaware, and Jikomon intended to keep him like that. Conversation wasn't one of the purposes that he had in mind for his new toy.

 _He is beautiful, though. I wonder how much more so he'll be when he evolves._

Jikomon looked forward to finding a way to spark that evolution. Doing so would be risky: sometimes evolving meant he had to work on the hold he had over someone else's mind all over again. He'd been able to do so for Akigaramon because the other had already been distracted and confused by the Kaiser's machinations. Starting from fresh could be more difficult than he wanted to try, given the chances of a _different_ evolution.

His lip curled for a moment at the passing thought of the Kaiser. _He did the beginning work, at least. But did he really think that he deserved such a prize?_

The Kaiser might well be Piemon's spawn but in Jikomon's mind, that gave him no rights at all to owning Akigaramon. Only Jikomon could do that, and only due to certain reasons.

Without warning, the voice pressed into his mind.

 **Take care of him. Use him as you will but harm him not.**

Jikomon shuddered at the words, more from how they echoed in the depths of his mind than anything else. He swallowed, steadying himself, and kept on going, not wanting to lose his grip on Akigaramon.

"I understand, my lord," he replied, keeping his voice low so it wouldn't wake up his precious passenger.

He'd never been so grateful _not_ to get a reply back as he was this time. He'd never seen the owner of the heart-shaking voice, but he'd heard stories, and he didn't _want_ to see him.

How someone like that could create beauty such as Akigaramon's baffled Jikomon. Beauty should come from beauty, not from hideousness. There shouldn't be a shred of ugliness in all the world.

But he could deal with that another day. What he wanted right now was to get home and install Akigaramon in his new quarters and begin to teach him his new lessons. Whatever Kaiser taught him needed to be wiped away.

In Jikomon's mind, beauty started with one and only one place: obedience to him.

* * *

Kaiser watched the security recording, lips pressed together, eyes flashing in ways that would've made almost anyone else seeing him look for the nearest exit.

His fingers brushed against a few keys and an analyzer screen came into existence.

"Jikomon," he murmured, reading it over. "A Perfect-level Digimon whose attacks are Hypnotic Wing and Wing Daggers. One of the few Digimon never born at the Village of Beginnings and also one of the few to have known kindred: one sister and one nephew."

Once again his fingers flew across the keyboard, and another face showed up. Kaiser read the information, then turned to the two Digimon who watched him in terrified silence.

"V-mon," he snapped. "You're going to the Chosen. You'll tell them nothing of what's happened until I give you the command."

"But Daisuke..." V-mon tried to protest and the Kaiser cut him off at once.

"You can listen to me because this will bring Daisuke back, or you can ignore me, and I'll put a Ring on you and you'll do what I want anyway. The choice is yours."

He looked to Wormmon. "I expect _you_ to actually be useful in this." He cast a quick glance back to the analyzer and the image there, then to Wormmon once more. "Do you understand me?"

Wormmon scuffled a bit. "Yes." He didn't look any happier about it than V-mon did.

"Good. Now escort V-mon out of here. I expect this won't take long."

He didn't want it to. The longer that Daisuke was out of his control, the more chances that either Jikomon would find a way to assume mastery of him, or even worse, Daisuke would star to think for himself, and that definitely wasn't what the Kaiser wanted.

 _Why didn't he listen to me the first time?_ That would've kept him right where he was, completely safe. If Jikomon dared to approach Kaiser himself, Kaiser wouldn't have let him leave with his wings or his life intact. But something had gone wrong, and Kaiser had no idea of what.

He would find out, he would correct it, and Daisuke would be his once more. Daisuke _needed_ a master, needed someone who could control and tame him, and Kaiser knew there wasn't anyone better suited to the task than he was.

Not to mention he thoroughly enjoyed the process of taming Daisuke, of feeling his warmth against his body, knowing that Daisuke thoroughly enjoyed his time in Kaiser's bed, even if he hadn't properly admitted it yet. He couldn't read Daisuke's mind, but he could read his body very well indeed.

A soft smile touched on his lips for a few heartbeats as a thought occurred to him.

 _This may be what needs to happen for Daisuke to understand his proper place. Jikomon won't treat him as well as I will. Daisuke will come running to me when he sees me again, no matter what Jikomon does to him._

He did want to find them before Jikomon did _anything_ to him. He wanted to be the only person that knew what Daisuke looked like in the throes of orgasm. He couldn't guarantee that, though. No one knew where Jikomon lived, which meant they could get there far too quickly for Kaiser's own taste. And he knew if it were him, then the moment he had Daisuke hidden away from all others, he would embark on seducing him quite thoroughly.

After all, that was what he'd been doing here all along, and doing quite successfully. It would've taken only another few days, at most, because Daisuke would've craved him so much that he would beg to enter Kaiser's bed, for far more intense sex than they'd had until now.

 _I was looking forward to that._

And now because of Jikomon, it would be put off. Not for long; Kaiser would find Jikomon and either send him straight to the Village of Beginnings as an egg, or find out if his Spirals could work on _him_.

His gaze moved back to the scene on one of his screens, where the Chosen, today including Ishida Yamato and Izumi Koushirou – both of whom he'd marked for future trials with advanced Spirals – searched both for his Towers and for Daisuke.

They hadn't found a trace of him in the handful of days that Kaiser had him, but Kaiser made certain they wouldn't. Keeping the base moving helped with that. He'd long since intended they would see neither hide nor hair of Daisuke until he'd finished his training, accepting his place in Kaiser's arms and bed.

Then he would take the rest of them and this foolish war would be over with.

He hadn't changed his mind a great deal on that score. There would just need to be a little revising of his personal timeline before it all came out the way that he wanted.

A single flick of his fingers brought the image of Daisuke in Jikomon's arms back up. Kaiser growled just at the thought of it, but refused to look away. Daisuke belonged to _him_. Daisuke would be back where he belonged soon enough. And once he had the entire Digital World crushed beneath his feet, no one would ever dare to take what was his away from him again.

* * *

Daisuke groaned, his head spinning, trying to figure out what had happened. Vague memories flickered, but nothing very solid, just images of flying… had Kaiser taken him somewhere?

No…no, it hadn't been Kaiser. He did remember hearing Kaiser's voice, telling him to stay where he was, and for once, it hadn't affected him. He'd been able to run. So he had run. He didn't understand that, especially not when the next set of orders struck hard into him.

A gentle hand pressed against the side of his face and he blinked. Someone who wasn't Kaiser touching him? He moved away without thinking, and the hand turned not so gentle, gripping onto him.

"Don't do that," a far too pleasant voice spoke. Hearing it brought back other memories and he tried to open his eyes.

What – who – he saw in front of him was an angelic face of beauty, with a cascade of reddish-blond hair, eyes as startling green as fresh leaves, and a body that would've made most models weep in envy. Shimmering wings rose up behind, drawing Daisuke's attention at once, before the stranger touched him again.

"I'm so glad to see you awake, Akigaramon. I've been looking forward to this for a very, very long time."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Next week, the last chapter of this story!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,597|| **Story Word Count:** 18,806|| **Chapter Count:** 12/12

* * *

Daisuke started to open his mouth, to say that wasn't his name, to say that he wanted to know where he was and how to get out of here, if he were away from the Kaiser, then he wanted to go _home_.

Every word died when Jikomon spread his wings and each feather shimmered like a rainbow, drawing Daisuke's attention irrevocably. His mind blanked out and he sat where he was, empty and accepting.

"You are Akigaramon. That is your name. That is the only name that you know or care about. I am Jikomon: your master. You obey my every command without hesitation or complaint or protest. You _love_ obeying me. It makes you happy. You know nothing of anyone else but me. You don't _want_ to know of anyone else but me. I am your lord, your master, your owner. Your creator and father gave you to me."

He was aware, vaguely, of a hand touching him. His master's hand. He leaned into it at once.

"Will you be my obedient slave, Akigaramon?"

Deep underneath, in the part of his mind not ensnared by Jikomon's hypnotic wings, Motomiya Daisuke struggled and fought, straining with all of his might against the effect, as he'd tried his hardest to fight the Kaiser.

But this was different. This came after too much fighting, too much rage and fear. This offered rest and peace and calm, comfort and security that he hadn't had in too long.

He bent his head, nuzzling against that warm hand. "Yes, master." How could he be anything else? This was what he'd been designed for.

* * *

Jikomon stroked the side of Akigaramon's face. Such a handsome creature. His creator might be one of the most hideous Digimon that ever existed, but he'd fashioned a child of amazing wonder.

And now that child belonged to him, to do with as he pleased. Jikomon had several ideas on what would please him as well. He drew Akigaramon close to him and pressed his lips onto his new slave, hungrily sucking, while his hands slowly disposed of Akigaramon's clothing.

There wasn't any need for that, not here and not now. He'd awaited this moment for _so_ long.

"Are you ready to start pleasing me, Akigaramon?" Jikomon asked, now starting to take careful note of which parts of Akigaramon's body reacted to his touches and how.

He was rather pleased to find out that most of them reacted – which wasn't a surprise, given that one of his purposes was sensual pleasure – and they reacted just as he'd hoped they would.

"Yes, master," Akigaramon murmured. "Whatever you say."

Oh, Jikomon loved that indeed. What a wonderful way to begin a relationship.

And it would be one that would last for a very long time. The Kaiser could not find this place, nor could any of the Chosen. He would be safe here with his prize forever.

He pulled Akigaramon down onto the bed with him. What a _wonderful_ day today was.

* * *

V-mon kept running. He didn't know what the Kaiser had in mind and that worried him. What he did know was that the other Chosen needed to know about the stranger who'd taken Daisuke, and never even given him a glance.

At least the Kaiser kept them together. He took good care of Daisuke, though that whole thing with trying to make Daisuke obeyed him without actually putting a Ring or Spiral on him worried V-mon right down to his core.

But if they could find a way to get to him, then he could go home.

"V-mon!"

His head snapped up and he saw Tailmon and Hawkmon, Armadimon and Patamon, with their partners, looking at him. Gabumon and Tentomon were there too, as were Yamato and Koushirou.

V-mon practically fell down in front of them, panting, as Hikari came closer, going down next to him.

"Where's Daisuke? Did he get away too?" Hikari asked, rummaging in a bag she had and bringing out some water. He grabbed onto it gratefully once she held it out to him and couldn't answer until he'd finished it.

Kaiser told him not to tell them anything. As much as he wanted, he couldn't just stay silent, though. This was for Daisuke's sake.

"I didn't get away. Kaiser let me go." V-mon took in great breaths of air. "Someone kidnapped Daisuke. Someone who _wasn't_ the Kaiser."

All of them froze at once, glances flying between them thick and fast. V-mon kept on going, wanting to say what he could before whatever plans the Kaiser had took effect.

"He was like an angel. He had a lot of wings and they glowed all colors. He just came in and took Daisuke and no one said anything. It was like they knew him or something. But I never saw him before, and he wasn't wearing a Ring or a Spiral."

Koushirou typed on his laptop, fingers flying and an anger in his eyes V-mon didn't think that he'd ever seen before. Then he flipped it around to show an analyzer screen. "Is this him?"

V-mon looked up and his jaw dropped. "That's it! That's him! Who is he? You know him?"

"I know him. I wish I didn't." Koushirou seldom said that about _anyone_.

"I thought that would be the case."

Everyone jumped when the Kaiser leaped down from above, the AirDramon that carried him hovering in place. He stalked closer, eyes right on Koushirou and Yamato.

"Greetings, _Anbumon_." His gaze flicked to Yamato, then Koushirou. "And you, Oushimon."

Yamato's hands twitched and a pair of long-bladed swords appeared in them. V-mon just stared, too exhausted from his run and from searching for them to do much else.

Kaiser didn't appear very impressed, either. "I can do that too." And with a flick of his hands, nearly identical swords appeared. "But we can discuss tricks later. We have a mutual problem: Jikomon has taken Daisuke."

Koushirou was already typing on his laptop again, tilted toward the Kaiser now.

"That's our problem, not yours," Yamato said, still keeping his weapons turned toward the Kaiser. V-mon thought that was a smart move. No one should ever take their eyes off of him.

"It's mine, because Daisuke is mine." He flicked a small stick towards them and Koushirou caught it with one quick hand. "All the information I have on him. You'll see that he needs me. Especially after I put so much time into his training." Kaiser smirked before he kept talking. "I propose an alliance. Temporary, of course. The two of you will work with me to find Jikomon and put Daisuke back into my control, where he belongs."

"Hey, what about us?" Miyako snapped, hands on her hips. "Why don't we get a share in this?"

Kaiser gave her a glance, lip curling. "Because _you_ have no idea of what you are, and I need strong fighters to get through Jikomon's defenses and to fight Jikomon himself." He jerked one hand toward Yamato. "He and I together could take out Jikomon. But your little Armor evolutions won't do anything more than tickle him, if that much." He turned his attention back to Koushirou. "Am I wrong, Oushimon?"

"Don't use that name." Koushirou bit the words off. "It's not yours to use." He hesitated for a few seconds before he looked at Miyako. "But he's right. If he is the son of who I think he is, then he and Yamato could tear Jikomon apart like a wet tissue in a straight fight. I don't think Jikomon is going to want to fight a straight fight, though. It's not something you're suited for."

Miyako raised one fist and was about to say something else when the Kaiser interrupted.

"Have you finished running your little Analyzer on me? So you know who I am?"

"You're the Kaiser. What else can you be?" Iori wanted to know. Kaiser glanced toward him.

"Far more than you can take."

Yamato was the one who answered Iori properly, though. "He's Akogimon. The _second_ born son of Piemon."

Murmurs of confusion and annoyance ran through almost all of the Chosen. Takeru's fists clenched as he stared at his brother.

"Then he's…"

Yamato nodded, a look of disgust unlike anything V-mon had ever seen before crossing his face. "He's my half-brother."

Kaiser smirked. "How glad you finally noticed. I've known about _you_ for a long time, dear Anbumon. And don't tell me not to use that name. I'm quite looking forward to bringing that side of you out to the front."

"Don't hold your breath." Yamato snapped. "It'll never happen."

"We'll see about that." Kaiser stared at the two of them. "Have you made up your minds? Every moment that you delay is another moment Jikomon has with Daisuke."

Koushirou looked at Yamato. "I don't think we have much of a choice. I can ask _them_ for more information but the fastest way to get Daisuke back is going to be going to Jikomon's palace. And the two of you – together, you'll be able to get through anything that he puts in front of you."

Yamato nodded grimly before he looked at Takeru. "Let the others know. I'm hoping this won't take too long. We'll keep in touch." He brandished his D-Terminal.

"You'd better." Takeru threw his arms around his brother for a moment. "Hurry back. With Daisuke. I don't want to have to hear Taichi ranting about this."

Yamato nodded, and the two of them headed for the Kaiser's AirDramon, V-mon following. He wasn't going to let them rescue his partner without him.

 **The End**

 **Notes:** So, we end with an uneasy alliance – and can they really trust Kaiser? No, probably not. And then there's Jikomon and Daisuke...and how does Koushirou know Jikomon? I hinted already, but did you catch it?

I'll write the sequel in due time. It might take a while, as I'm at least trying to get some other things finished. But the time will come. I promise.


End file.
